Where are you?
by Yogi Fangirl
Summary: Candice lives alone with her her 7 year old daughter, she hasn't seen her boyfriend in 7 years and later finds Alviss taking him to the hospital, later on Ray get's kidnapped. Candice x Rolan
1. Chapter 1

7 years after the war games Candice sits out side her home watching her 7 year old daughter running around, she's been waiting for the guy she fell in love with to return, she meet him at Phantom's grave, she thought he was dead but it turned out he was a live and placing a rose on Phantom's grave.

She misses Phantom and still loves the guy but she knew she had to move on, Candice pictures the day when she found out the one she loved was alive.

(Flash back)

"I was walking by and I see a guy with long blond hair walking up to the tree where Phantom had died, I watched as he placed the rose on the ground, he stayed there for hours repeating to himself over and over, he said "am I going to be alone forever" over and over, I knew the guy pretty well as we where teamed up a few times in the war games , I walked up to him and I placed a hand on his shoulder, the blond lift his head and saw me smiling down at him, he had tears in his beautiful pink eyes, I brought the blond into a hug"

(End of flash back)

"Mommy, are you ok"

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking about your father that's all"

"I wish I could meet my daddy"

"I'm sure you will Ray"

Candice places her hand on her daughters long blond hair, she looked a lot like her father, Candice knew she would see the one she loved again one day.

Out side town Alviss is walking along with his fairy friend bell on his shoulder, Alviss stops and sees Rolan on the ground all injured.

"Rolan, what are you doing here"

Rolan tries to get up.

"I went away for a few years to clear my head and I missed my girlfriend threw the years and thought I would visit her"

Rolan falls on concise Alviss picks Rolan up and heads towards the town.

Two hours later Candice sits outside still watching her seven year old daughter playing with a pink ball.

Candice sees Alviss walk by carrying Rolan, the guy she loved and hadn't seen in seven years, Candice get's up and runs up to Alviss, Alviss stops and turns to Candice.

"Wait, where did you find my boyfriend, is he going to be ok"

"I don't know, I'm taking him to the doctors now, I found him in the woods, he said he was searching for you"

"I see well can I come with you, I have to make sure he's going to be ok"

"Sure, as long as you don't cause trouble"

Ray runs up to Candice holding a bunny plush.

"What's wrong mommy"

"I'll tell you later Ray, let's go"

Candice holds Rays hand, and walks along with Alviss.

"So is this child, Rolan's?"

"Yes"

"Who's Rolan mommy"

"It's your fathers name Ray"

"Is that my daddy, in that guy's arm, is he going to be ok"

"Yes he's your dad, he'll be ok, I'll make sure of it, I don't want to lose any one else I love"

To be continued

Next chapter Rolan get's seen to by doctors and Candice tells Alviss her story about how she and Rolan got together. No flames I tried my best on this,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alviss, Candice and Ray sit in the waiting room, waiting for some news on Rolan. Bell falls a sleep with boredom on Alviss head.

Alviss looks at Candice who has Ray fast a sleep on her knee.

"I have a question, when did Rolan confess his feelings to you"

"Um well actually it was me who told him I liked him, and it turned out he all ready liked me, I guess I now under stand why he sweet dropped a lot when I made love speeches on Phantom, hm he was jealous"

"Still, I never thought Rolan would date, I mean, look at him, all he ever cared about was Phantom"

"Look Alviss, I used to also only care for Phantom, but while you and the rest where fighting King and Queen, I realised I had to move on, I couldn't just sit their and do nothing, and Rolan realised the same after I spoke to him, I told him, to not try and kill himself again, I also told him that he will not be alone all the time and that I was here for him, but then the next day he ran off and I hadn't seen him since today"

(Flash back)

I sat on the grass next to Rolan, he still had tears in his eyes, he steered into space not moving at all, and not even realising I was next to him, I placed a hand on his shoulder making him turn around.

"Rolan, you do know, you'll never be alone, I'm here for you, and in fact I well I love you"

Rolan cried some more and I wipe his tears away, he looks at me with his pink eyes, I could tell what I said cheered him up a bit as he was smiling. Rolan holds my hand and I Blush.

"Candice, I don't know what to say, I really don't know, I liked you since I joined the chess pieces, I was jealous when you said you loved phantom loads"

"Well I have to move on, and I had a crush on you also Rolan but I liked Phantom more, you where my second, so do you want to hang out for the rest of the day"

"Sure, just so you know, I'm going a way for awhile tomorrow afternoon to clear my head on what's happened, I don't know when I'll be back"

(End of flash back)

Alviss get's up

"I better go now, Alan will be waiting for me, I'll drop by later to see if he's ok"

"Um ok"

Alviss walks off, Candice sits their all bored still waiting on some news. Five hours later a nurse walks up to Candice.

"Good news, Rolan will be fine, he was badly injured but we managed to heal him, but he'll have to stay in hospital for a few days, just to make sure he's going to be fine"

"Thanks, um can you take Ray to him, I'm going home for some things I'll be back shortly"

"Sure thing, well Rolan is in room twenty five"

"Thanks, I'll be back soon"

Two hours later Ray wakes up finding her self in the same room as Rolan.

"Where am I, mommy, mommy, mommy, where's my mommy"

Ray stands up and sees Rolan who's still sleeping, Ray walks up to him and looks at him.

"So this is my daddy"

Candice walks in the room carrying some bags with some get well things in and a few pictures from home of her and Ray. Ray turns around.

"Mommy where were you, I was scared in case you left me alone"

"Sorry Ray, I went out to buy some get well things for you dad and went home for some photo's I'll never leave you alone"

"Promise"

"I promise"

Rolan opens his pink eyes and sees Ray

"Are you my clone?"

"Huh what's a clone mommy?"

Candice laughs

"Candice"

Rolan sits up.

"Where am I and why do I have a clone"

"Um Rolan, this is so going to be hard, first off Alviss brought you here after finding you in the forest injured and second, Ray isn't a clone, she's our daughter"

Rolan looks at Rey

"That explains why she looks like me, well I don't know what to say, in fact I'm rather shocked, so that love making we did before I left got you pregnant"

"Yes, I hope your ok on having a daughter"

"Was I a mistake mommy?"

Rolan places a hand on Ray's head

"Nope you weren't I'm glad I got to meet you Ray"

Candice smiles

"So you're defiantly ok with this"

"Of course I am, I have a new family now don't I"

"Yes you do"

Rolan smiles

"Then once I'm out of hospital, I'll stay in town this time, I'll feel bad if I wasn't here with you and Ray, when I went away I missed you loads Candice"

"I missed you also Rolan, I'm just happy your back"

"I'm happy too mommy, I get to see my daddy now"

"Aww she's really cute Candice"

"Yes, she's very playful too"

To be continued

Well next chapter Rolan get's to go home with Candice and he spends some time with ray and later tells Candice that theirs someone out their trying to bring the war games back, same person that attacked him,.


End file.
